


In your dream

by Rubythebowl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: Brixton可能把Hobbs的脑子电坏了，不然他为什么每晚都要做关于Shaw的春梦。Shaw的脑子可能也不太好，不然为什么一大早出现在Hobbs的卧室。总之他们需要干一场。





	In your dream

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然本来想写pwp简介也很像pwp可我真的前戏写了3000字，我累了  
羞于打pwp的tag，要打就是#porn,what porn? （垂泪）  
总之看电影的时候我觉得他俩面对面被绑着电击那段也太色情了，我硬了我不信Hobbs没硬（？）

我他妈要捏爆Brixton Lore天杀的金属终结者脑壳。  
这是Hobbs清晨醒来时涌入脑海的第一个念头。他仰面躺在床上，圆瞪着双眼狠狠注视着被阳光照亮的无辜天花板，继续任由自己在这想法中深入。我要把那堆披着人皮的废铁从太平洋底下捞出来，一根一根拆出钢筋铁骨，洗去上面的血水用来修补恶斗中负伤的家族车队。在这一切结束之后，我要站在那里看着那团烂肉，告诉他这就是用变态的折磨手法扰乱我大脑的下场。  
操。回想起Brixton的折磨意味着回想起他一大早就如此暴怒的原因。意味着回想起昨晚、以及过去好几个晚上、甚至几个清醒着的短暂瞬间，一直折磨着他的那个梦。  
意味着回想起被电击的Shaw。  
在Brixton按下那个按钮之前，一切都还没发展到不可收拾的地步。Hobbs当然不是真正厌恶Shaw——谁会每天和讨厌的人呆在一起，互相救对方的命，还带他回自己的家乡？但他也只是觉得Shaw是不可多得的不会轻易被打死的搏击对手，总能接住你的话并漂亮反击的吵嘴拍档，战斗力和配合力都令人赞赏的并肩战友。在Shaw身边的时间总是过得充满激情，但这可以归因于他们总会卷入一个又一个的麻烦，Hobbs没有也不想去探索他和Shaw之间可能存在的其他感情。这个口音烦人的英国小个子只是给他的生活里加了点亮色，仅此而已……  
直到他从被重击后的昏迷中醒来，发现自己被绑在连了电线的椅子上，面前咫尺就是同样被绑着的Shaw。直到他从分不清第几次电击中缓过神，模糊的视线里浮现那个人的脸，然后一切都开始不妙起来。他浑身发麻，心脏抽搐，像被浸在冰水或热水中，已经没有辨别温度的能力。有一段时间里四肢似乎都已经失去知觉变成沉重的负担，尖锐疼痛却吊着头皮强迫感官变得更加锐利。Hobbs所能探知的范围内只有Shaw，看着他，听着他，感受着他。距离似乎被拉近，Shaw沉重又温热的呼吸拂在Hobbs的耳畔，那双淡褐色的眼睛氤氲出的泪水滴在他的胸膛。他看见他昂着头，喉结在看上去柔软的皮肤下滚动，下巴滴落的汗水沿着脖颈曲线坠入衣领深处。他听见他压抑着的痛呼，他再次说话时声音里的嘶哑。然后Brixton再一次愤怒地摁下那个按钮，他们同一时间绷紧浑身肌肉，Shaw在他耳畔呻吟，与他共同攀上与死亡接近的痛苦巅峰。  
调弱痛苦的程度，把周围的无关人等抹掉，顺便也拿掉那些电线和他俩身上的大部分衣物——就是这几天里Hobbs梦里的主要内容了。  
简而言之，他最近都在做关于Shaw的春梦，像个精力旺盛的青春期男孩，可假想的对象却不是前凸后翘肤白貌美的金发大美人，不，是另一个Shaw——脾气暴躁、拳头很硬，拍一下屁股就会一边问候你八辈祖宗一边抄起平底锅砸出你脑浆的Deckard·Fucking·Shaw。  
Hobbs想象了一下那个画面，然后决定自己不能再呆在床上了。他继续诅咒着八成已经死透了并完全不知道自己犯了多大错的黑超人，翻身下床走向浴室，倒没有真无可救药到在浴室里想着Shaw撸一发，却也着实用了些凉水压抑晨间冲动。从浴室里出来的时候，Hobbs觉得自己已经调整好了心态。他用毛巾擦着脑袋走向厨房，却敏锐地察觉到房间里多了一个人的气息。  
“什么鬼——”  
“我操！！”  
两个人的声音撞在一起，在小小的公寓里炸开。本来倚在料理台上的不速之客扔了手里的面包，眉头拧成一团，说话时带着诡异的口音：“你搞什么？！太辣眼睛了！”  
Hobbs下意识地把手里的毛巾围在一丝不挂的腰间，抬头看向面前的人。Shaw，他的春梦主角正坐在他的厨房里吃着他的早餐，和往常一样穿了过多的衣服，但松垮的外套下半遮半掩的漂亮腰线反而更吸引注意力。晃掉脑袋里危险的念头，Hobbs凑上前去，“你他妈在这干什么？”  
Shaw很无辜地摊了摊手：“MI6通知Eteon 组织有了新动向叫我和你联系，我正好在附近。天，我可没料到一大早就看到你在甩鸟，简直就是你大蠢脸的两倍攻击。我瞎了。”  
“嘿，我在自己家爱怎么甩怎么甩好吗？”Hobbs没好气地回怼，“不敲门进来是你的错，你该庆幸我没有浴后在厨房练蒙眼飞刀的癖好，要不现在我只能费心把你散落一地的脑壳扫起来。鉴于你没有脑子，倒也省了擦地的事儿。”  
“呵呵，真好笑。”Shaw咧了咧嘴，“我们间谍不会敲门，那样做还不如把自己脑袋切下来绑个蝴蝶结送人。”  
“而我们条子也不会穿衣服洗澡。因为神智正常的人都不会这样做。”Hobbs嘟囔着走进卧室，决定找点儿东西穿。Shaw的突然出现打乱了他自以为的平静，尤其是在梦里的画面还没完全从脑海里消失的时候。然而罪魁祸首却毫不自知的地跟在他身后，抱着胳膊倚在门口看他换衣服。  
这人什么毛病啊？Hobbs试图无视他可显然那人的存在感过于强烈。他只好转过头去：“干什么？”  
“没……什么。”Shaw拖长声音，审视的目光从他身上移到身后的床上，打量了房间一圈又转了回来：“怎么？又要说有人盯着你换衣服不舒服？你是什么刚到寄宿学校的小基佬吗？”  
可能说对了那么一小部分，Hobbs心想。他不再理会神经兮兮的英国间谍，从旁边的柜子里翻出个短裤套上，接着那个讨厌的声音又响起来了：“所以……我妹妹最近也在洛杉矶，你有见过她吗？”  
“关你屁事。”Hobbs说，“不过没有。”  
Hobbs和Hattie的确没有什么，鉴于一直以来在Shaw家兄妹里他更感兴趣的是另一个人。他喜欢Hattie的美丽与强大，也很乐意和她保持联系，但现在Hobbs更希望她那个脾气烂的不行的大哥来攀登自己这座山。当然了，最好一次又一次又一次又一次。他清了清嗓子，语气里带了点轻浮和嘲弄，“不过既然你告诉我她在附近，我想约美女出来喝杯酒比和傻逼在卧室斗嘴好多了，感谢提醒。”  
Shaw从他背后凑了上来，“你他妈最好管好你的下半身——”  
你来之前我的确管的挺好的——一股无名之火腾地从胸口升腾起来，Hobbs蹭的一下转过身去。Shaw离得很近，这一转身几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，而对方为了不示弱也没有退后一步拉开距离。“听着，混球。”大个子说，“你没权利大早上非法闯入我家还为了子虚乌有的罪名质问我。”  
“我从来不按权利行事。得了Hobbs，你这是心虚了吗？”Shaw又往前半步，眯着眼睛做出挑衅的表情。他的睫毛在空中颤动，Hobbs看得清楚。  
他咽了口唾沫，“滚远点儿，不然我要操翻你了。”  
“嗯。”Shaw伸出手，用食指戳着他赤裸的胸膛，仰起头凑近他的耳边：“有种你就试试。”  
如他所料的，十分有种的Hobbs在下一秒抓住了他的手腕。这是Shaw故意露出的破绽，只等Hobbs以此为支点攻击就可以回以漂亮的反击——但Hobbs并没有顺势揍他，不……他只是猛地一把将Shaw拉向自己，并迅速低下头吻住了他的嘴唇。  
在那一瞬，Shaw看起来失去了一切反应能力。Hobbs甚至毫不费力地撬开了他的牙关，在腹部遭受猛烈一击并摔倒在墙边之前享受了几秒英国人过于柔软的舌头。他撑着背后被撞变形的床头柜正想爬起来，就看见Shaw瞪着一双出离愤怒的大眼睛从口袋里掏出了一把枪，想也不想地对着他的方向上了膛。糟糕，玩儿大了！Hobbs赶紧一个翻滚闪开，“嘿冷静一下——”  
子弹从他耳边呼啸而过，射爆了放在床头柜上的死侍毛绒玩偶。那玩具炸开来变成一团团棉花，夹杂着某种电子仪器的碎片。确定Shaw瞄准的并不是自己的脑袋，Hobbs才惊魂未定地把视线移到那团显然是监视摄像头的残骸上。“Locke那个死变态……”他咬牙切齿地说，“竟然送我女儿有摄像头的玩具……”  
“谋杀Sam的玩具真抱歉。我不了解你，”Shaw好歹放下了握着枪的那只手，居高临下地垂着眼睛看他，“但我个人不太喜欢在Pornhub上露脸。”  
“是我疏忽了。”Hobbs扶着墙站起来，“Locke这人心理不太正常……等一下。你刚才说什么？”  
“什么？”Shaw用更大的声音反问他，像是心虚了。他抬起胳膊用手背擦了擦自己的嘴，抬起头来瞪着眼前的人，“你他妈刚才这是干什么？狂犬病？”  
“你说你不想在哪儿露脸……Shaw，你觉得接下来我们是要做这个吗？”Hobbs朝他走过去，Shaw在逐渐逼近的阴影里抬起头瞪着他。Hobbs一向十分享受Shaw仰视他的样子，这个小个子男人脾气暴躁打架凶猛却拥有一双轮廓温柔的下垂眼。如果离得足够近，甚至能看清那双浅褐色的瞳仁上方称得上秀气的双眼皮和卷翘的睫毛。有把握他不会伤你性命的话，那示威的虎视眈眈看上去还真没什么威胁性，反而有些许可爱。Hobbs的眼神从那双眼睛顺着鼻梁肆意地滑到唇边，Shaw的嘴唇被刚才粗鲁的动作擦得有些红，看在他眼里竟变得更诱人了点。  
“做什么、你疯了吗？”Shaw一把钳住Hobbs图谋不轨要摸上他脸颊的手，满脸不可置信，“吃错药了还是昨晚看动物世界大猩猩交配看多了一大早对着我发春？把爪子拿开点，不然我真的一根一根把你手指掰断再塞进你屁股——”  
他剩下的狠话被又一个吻塞回喉咙。Hobbs捏着他的腰，用自己的重量压制住身下的人，侵略性地加深这个吻。他还在猜测这次能在被打之前持续多久，Shaw却一把抓住他的肩膀，发狠一般用力地回应起来。Hobbs甚至被推的向后几步，背顶到墙才稳住身子。Shaw结实的身躯隔着薄薄的一层衣服紧贴着他赤裸的胸膛，两颗心脏在咫尺间疯狂加快跳动。他们唇舌交缠，彼此吸吮挤压着齿间薄荷漱口水味儿的空气，直到几近窒息才同时粗喘着拉开一点距离。  
“呵、”Hobbs露出了胜利的微笑，“现在我的手指在谁屁股里呢？”  
“操你！”Shaw用膝盖顶住他下身梆硬的那根，“再废话一句就把你蛋蛋捣碎。”  
“好吧，我不说废话了，干正事。”Hobbs一把撕开了英国人熨的平整价格不菲的长裤，“顺便一提‘正事’我指的是你。”  
说实在的，Hobbs在这方面并没有很多经验。绝大部分时间里，他还是倾向于和香香软软的女人做些快乐的事——虽然严格意义上来说，精致英国人Shaw的确喷了香香的古龙水，而他的屁股摸起来的确出乎意料的软——但除了年少时几次酒后荒诞，Hobbs与同性上床的经验几乎为零。他不知道自己是否应该和往常一样温柔一点，毕竟怀里的人像头凶猛的豹子一样，挣扎着致力于在他身上留下泛着瘀血的齿痕和爪印，给人一种稍微放松一点就会被咬断喉咙的危机感。于是就顺从于欲望吧，他想，半抱着被扒的衣不蔽体的Shaw往床上挪去。  
铃声响起时战争正进行到白热化阶段。Hobbs已经成功的把胯下那团硕大的硬肉塞进他梦寐以求的Shaw的白屁股（“操你这大傻逼平时用这玩意儿举铁吗？” Shaw在被捅了个半死的时候扯着嗓子这样喊道），并且找准了姿势开始进行活塞运动。他本来没想理会，百忙之中瞟了一眼躺在曾是Shaw裤子的那片烂布上闪烁的手机屏幕，看到上面的名字之后却改变了主意。  
“嘿，Hattie，是我Luke。你哥哥？在旁边呢。”  
Shaw被Hobbs压在身下，听到他接电话的声音后感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。“不、”他压低声音抗议并试图翻身去抢手机，可Hobbs用力一顶腰操进了他身体深处，并把手机放在了不小心叫出声的Shaw耳边。  
“Deckard？你还好吗？”Shaw趴在床上，胳膊被反剪压在身后，屁股里还塞着Hobbs不时深入浅出的大屌，硬的发痛的阴茎抵在自己的小腹上，随着身上人的律动蹭到床单时就会有战栗的快感席卷全身；与此同时他还得看着屏幕上妹妹的名字试图稳住声音和她对话……是的他好极了。  
“我还好，在和Hobbs……”大块头猛地一顶正中最敏感的那一点，Shaw眼前一阵白光，“……打架。”  
“又来了，你俩就不能和谐相处一下？”Hattie倒已经习以为常，“Luke人挺好的，而且我们之间真的不来电。”  
Shaw发誓他听到Hobbs嗤笑了一声。是的，他现在已经确信这个大傻个从一开始就没想着让他妹妹怀孕，照他现在卯足了劲的架势来看，说不定以为自己能给他生个小毛伊。这是不可能的脑子里塞满肌肉的傻大脸，所以不要再拼了命地往里顶了——  
“我打电话就是通知一下这次行动我们小队会支援，所以晚些时候来开个会……”那边顿了一下，“……你们还在打？”  
“没，我已经把他打趴下了。”Shaw咬着牙迅速地说，“没问题呃呜——”他本想赶紧结束通话，却在胜利在望的时候突然被下身传来的快感淹没——Hobbs用他粗糙的大手握住了Shaw的勃起，并配合他逐渐加快的抽插节奏撸动起来。Shaw昂着头，咬紧牙关，不让破碎的呼吸带出太多旖旎的声响。他倚在Hobbs健壮有力的胳膊上，身体随着对方操弄的动作摇晃，生理性泪水顺着眼角的皱纹滑落。Shaw已经没法说出完整的话了，他怕自己一开口就会发出抑制不住的浪叫，然后Hattie就会意识到她的哥哥正被那个他一直不齿的傻大个操的昏天黑地，且十分享受。  
等一切结束后他一定要把Hobbs的老二扯下来。  
然后剁成碎末拌上老鼠药给他拧开头灌进去。  
“……Deckard？”  
“不好意思，我刚才偷袭了你哥。”Hobbs用空着的那只手拿过电话，“信号有点不好……”他扬起手，把手机顺窗子扔了出去。  
“嘿、那是我的手机……”Shaw开口才发现自己的声音如此沙哑，“你个混蛋……”  
“以牙还牙。”Hobbs呲着牙笑，加快了手里的动作，在他耳边吹着热气，“被混蛋操的感觉怎么样啊？”  
Shaw一口咬在他胳膊上，恨不得扯块肉下来。

晚些时候，MI6迎来了那两位聒噪的间谍和条子。Hattie注意到一向能少穿就少穿的Hobbs今天竟然套了个长袖高领T恤，而Shaw的裤子看起来又松又长。  
“嘿。”她凑近看上去不太自在的大块头，注意到他领口处有半个没被盖住的泛着血的牙印。她用眼神示意了一下那个标记，轻笑着说，“别让我哥怀孕。”  
Hobbs吓了一跳，而Shaw投过来的狠厉目光看上去是准备杀掉他们其中的一个。Hattie知道他不会舍得对自己下手，却还是明智的在他走过来之前大笑着逃离了致命区域。  
在她背后，某个大块头嘭地一声被椅子抡在会议室的透明墙上，脑袋磕到的玻璃裂出肉眼可见的蛛网型裂痕。  
“用你的大蠢脸擦擦玻璃吧最好把那丑陋的五官磨平！”  
“不如我把玻璃砸碎抄起碎片插到你喉咙里帮你纠正口音！”  
嗯，Hobbs&Shaw真是一对默契非凡的好拍档呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉国内国外吃这对的都不怎么多的样子……其实我一开始也不吃，但是H&S出了之后真觉得不吃对不起导演，这完全就是个cp片  
开头两个人的对比简直给到飞起！  
而且我真是超爱斯坦森喔，可可爱爱！  
（今天敢死队4出了吗？没有哦！史泰龙你注定失去斯坦森


End file.
